


For Love of a Prince [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Art Inspired by Mnemo_ink's Princess Diaries au, most specifically this bit.- At some point, Shaw makes a very ableist remark about Charles which makes Erik react very strongly.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	For Love of a Prince [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once Upon An AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191091) by [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
